Another Place
"Another Place" is the 36th episode of Once Upon a Virus, as well as its third season's finale. Summary Jdg98 is loose again; Liz must escape from the clutches of DeviousPeep before it's too late, and she employs the help of one of the only people in the land she can trust - herself. Meanwhile, the bots have been set free and all of Wikia is in utter chaos, with good people becoming bad and bad people becoming even worse. Can this all be fixed in time? Can time itself be fixed in time? Only time will tell. Plot Liz remains tied to a chair in Peep's church, watching as a bot – a small demon-like creature that resembles both a shadow and a surge of electricity – flies in through the open door and opens up the Blood Wiccan's mouth against her will, forcing itself inside. She coughs a little, but then she's possessed, and it's made obvious by her black veins. Liz looks particularly frightened, but Peep suppresses her new black features, looking normal again, and begins to laugh, so happy that she has a toy to play with. Liz tries to break through the ropes that keep her in place as Peep begins to approach her with a dagger, ready to vivisect her all over. Just as the dagger is about to pierce the flesh of Liz's exposed belly, Peep is whacked around the head from behind and she falls to the floor unconscious. The bot inside her, bored inside an unconscious victim, crawls out of her mouth and tries to fly up inside the woman who knocked out its host. However, Divina Peep is already possessed, and she gives the bot a little flick with her now very strong fingers and it goes flying out of a window. "Thank you…" Liz utters, breathing heavily, "You… you saved my life." "My pleasure," Divina says, proceeding to untie Liz's ropes, setting her free. Liz gets to her feet, and Divina comments that she loves the way this thing inside of her makes her feel. "You mean… you're possessed too?" Liz asks, frightened. "'Possessed' is a strong word. I'm under the strictest belief that when a bot enters your body, you're still the same person, you just lack all of those unneeded emotions like empathy, compassion… and you're so damn strong." She allows her veins to bulge and turn black, and Liz takes a step back, wanting to know what's going on. "Relax, dear girl, I don't want to hurt you. My brothers and sisters might, but I am Divina Peep. Divina Peep has no reason to hurt you. DeviousPeep, however? She so had it coming." "So… your brothers and sisters, are…?" "Possessing people all over the land, indeed. We were set free from our seal in the sysop treasury." "The sysop treasury…" Liz utters, knowing that that's where she needs to be to get Dlrgirl's lamp and make a wish for her and Joe to get back to the future, "And you're not gonna try and kill me if I turn my back?" "Killing sure is fun to us…" Divina says, "But I have bigger fish to fry. This bot has restored some semblance of my magic, and I want to build upon that." She then melts into a puddle of blood and flows her way out of the door. Liz just continues running, adjusting the bikini-like costume she's in as she does so, commenting to herself that she has got to find that genie. Dlrgirl75 watches scared from her bottle as the all-powerful Jdg98 scours the treasury, wanting to find the cool sword his father constructed and gave to him. He throws around coins and other valuable objects, eventually grabbing a tarp and throwing it to one side, revealing a smashed mirror to have been underneath – the Hyperlink. "Hmm…" he says, and his magic repairs it with such ease. He hovers off the ground and flies on through it, ending up in the land of Tinychat. Primadonna Girl, looking old and insane, can be seen running past as Moolissa Braxton the cowtaur chases her. "You can't get away from me, girl! You've been recaptured enough times in the past to know that!" Primadonna Girl trips, being approached by the cow, and then she spots Jdg98 and the portal to her home world he's just reopened. But then he sighs and says, "Boring," and flies back through it, re-smashing the Hyperlink once he's done so and drawing the tarp back over it telekinetically. "Oh," he then says, "There's my sword," and he makes it go flying into his hand. "It really is very pretty…" he believes, using it to swipe through the air excitedly. ImmaGleek, meanwhile, is also using a sword as she trains with her brother, Queso24. However, she grows confused when a bot flies past and forces itself inside of him, and then the swiping of his blade becomes more aggressive as he laughs in a genuine attempt to murder his sister. She grows frightened, and his inflated strength knocks her sword from her hand. He cackles lowly, but then Elizabeth Knight picks up ImmaGleek's sword and hits her own brother round the back of the head with its butt. He doesn't go down at first, the bot making him durable to human strength, and so she hits him with it again… and again… and then she punches him in the throat and he finally coughs and goes down. "He… he tried to kill me…" ImmaGleek comments to her future self, still confused, and Liz tells her, "Indeed," handing herself the sword she's holding. Imma takes it, and Liz picks up Queso's sword, saying that she needs help. "Help?" Imma questions, and Liz tells her, "You're the only person I think skilled enough to aid me through the Black Mods at the palace." "Black Mods?!" "We need to steal something from the sysop treasury, and since I just saved your life I'd say that you owe me a favor." "What are we going to steal?" Imma asks, alarmed, and Liz tells her, "A bottle. So you're going to help?" "Yeah…" Imma says, "I can't explain it, but… I trust you. Even if you are dressed like that." "Right," says Liz, looking down at her Blood Wiccan uniform, "I may need to borrow some armor from your brother, and so should you." "I grow tiresome of this setting," Jdg98 comments, flying up and bursting through the ceiling of the sysop treasury. He stays still in the sky and looks out at all of the destruction and mayhem that are being caused by the bots that he released. "I think I might join in on this chaos," he says excitedly, staying where he is but firing some random blasts of lightning from his fingertips, making explosions happen on the horizon. Imma and Liz, kitted out in thin armor so that they can still move around fast and swiftly, are seen skilfully fighting their way through the Black Mods of the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace. They have the upper hand, being more well-versed than most of the lunkheads Reginafan2626 hires, but then Liz looks up and sees Jdg98 floating above the castle. "No…" she utters, having seen this before, and he sees them too. He laughs and sends a lightning ball their way, causing the entrance bridge they're on to explode and making them both fall into the water. He finds this highly amusing, and then flies away into the Wiki to have himself even more fun. Imma manages to claw her way onto the bank of the mote and to the castle entrance, and she reaches out a hand in order to help Liz do the same. "What do we do now?" asks a weakened Imma, and Liz tells her, "We get to that treasury… and we search for that goddamn bottle." Reginafan2626 holds his scythe firmly in his hand as he makes his way toward the sysop treasury, now awake and believing that he's been robbed. He makes it inside, and is shocked to see Rappy 4187 scouring his possessions. "I didn't realize our Wikia Staff were so corrupted…" the Evil Bureaucrat comments, staring up at the hole torn in his ceiling and the smashed windows. "Trust when I say I did not do this damage," Rappy assures him, using his wings to hover, "I came only for this." He grabs Dlrgirl75's bottle, and he explains that he and the other fairies simply cannot allow for someone so evil to be in the possession of something so powerful, and so he is confiscating it. "Like Tumblr you are!" Reginafan exclaims, launching a fireball at the fairy, but Rappy grabs his wand and manages to block it, using his own magic to knock down Reginafan and any Black Mods accompanying him. And then a bot squirms its way down the Evil Bureaucrat's throat, and his veins bulge black for a moment. He gets back to his feet and says to Rappy, "You thought I was evil before?" Rappy is particularly curious as to what just happened, but he doesn't have much time to ponder because Reginafan is now doing his very best to obliterate him with magic, emanating a powerful beam of fire from his hand. Rappy's wings flutter and he flies away, heading back to Community Central, and an enraged Reginafan turns around to see Liz and Imma trying to sneak past him. They freeze, thinking he might kill them, but he just looks irritated, saying to them both, "I don't know who you are but you should just go back to where you came from." They both then disappear in a flurry of black smoke. ImmaGleek ends up back in her garden with an unconscious Queso24, and so she runs inside her mansion and locks the door. Liz ends up back in the forest that she and Joe first arrived in. "For crap's sake!" she yells as she gets to her feet, stomping them a little. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Reginafan walks back towards the entrance hall where he finds Lady Junky, standing with black veins covering her face. She runs at her father and jumps him, grabbing his scythe and beginning to beat his face with the handle, laughing manically as she does so. She leaves him unconscious and bloodied, and then she runs away with the scythe in tow, yelling as she does, "I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ahahahahaha!" Rena Charming, also possessed, is sword-fighting with his equally moral-less father, the two of them giggling like crazies the whole time. Jdg98 lands in their humble village and watches excitedly as the two blacksmiths lay into each other, admiring his own Rena-made sword as he does so. However, once they notice him, they stop and turn in order to bow down to him, as do a few other members of the village who have been possessed. "Well you certainly know how to make a guy feel welcome. What's all this fuss about?" "You freed us," Rena Charming reminds him. "We are eternally grateful," TV Aficionado finishes, adding, "Bots can once again wreak havoc in this land." "In fact," Rena continues, "We want to offer you a bot, so that you can be possessed like us." "Aw, really?" Jdg98 asks in a faux-touched voice, and then he points to a random villager, saying, "I'll take that one!" The man steps forward, clearly honoured to have been selected by his new leader, and then Jdg grabs him violently and lands a kiss on his lips, thus sucking the bot out of his mouth and into his own. The sheer force of it causes this man's head to explode as he steps backwards, and Jdg laughs. Rena and TV look frightened, as do some of the other villagers, and Jdg electrifies his sword and shoots lightning out of it, exploding another villager into a bloody mess. He approaches another and shoves his hand into their belly, pulling out their intestines. He taps a woman on the shoulder, and she turns inside out, expelling a bot which Jdg then takes into his palm and crushes to nothingness. He plunges his hand into a man's throat and rips his tongue out through his teeth, laughing all the while. Rena and TV end up running away as Jdg lays waste to the rest of the village with his sword. "He's no God…" Rena utters as he runs away with his father, "He is the devil." Jdg98 finally finishes killing the whole village, and it's been a very messy process. He proceeds to vomit up the bot that went inside him, and we see that it's mangled and dead, having never had any control whatsoever. Suddenly, however, Jdg jerks backwards, clutching his head. "No…" he whispers, "No! That Mary bitch!" A possessed MaryPierceLopez, meanwhile, can be found back at the palace and rampantly stabbing and killing Black Mods who cross her path, using a sharpened wooden mop in order to do so. "Don't worry!" she says as she gets one in the gut, spilling his blood, "I'll clean it up later!" She giggles crazily, and she she's drawn to a stop by a familiar voice. "Mary…" utters Rosie 7, who's standing there in the castle. "Mother…" Mary recognizes. "I managed to get away from the Devious Maids Wiki… I came here to find you… I wanted to surprise you… but… there's all this horrors happening in the outside, it… it…" "Horrible?" Mary inquires, and her mother nods. Mary smiles wickedly and says, "Not as horrible as it's going to be." She then uses the sharpened mop to spear her mother through the eye, killing her almost instantly. She steps on her head in order to dislodge it, giggling all the while, and she says, "You're from the Devious Maids Wiki – clean it up yourself, puta!" Mary runs outside, waging the mop above her head as she yells a war-cry, and she ends up in the same area where Reginafan attempted to execute Joe. She comes across DisneyMeerkats in its troll form and she cries, "Ew, a gross!" She stabs Disney in the shoulder, causing some black blood to squirt out, and Disney, making black veins flare up in her wrinkled, grey-green skin, warns the maid, "It isn't wise to make me angry… you won't like me when I'm angry." And then she begins transforming, and it isn't long before Mary is staring up at a massive T-Rex, which lets out a mighty roar. "DIOS MIO!" screams the maid. Villain fan's carriage has fallen over, and he can be found on the forest road berating his driver ferociously, calling him a number of names that mean 'idiot'. Liz comes across him, and she utters, "Oh, Villain fan… you're possessed too?" "What?" Villain asks, turning to her, "I'm not… 'possessed', what are you talking about?" "Oh…" Liz says, "I'll just… let you get back to your yelling then…" she walks away, and Villain continues to scream. "Alright, alright," Liz whispers to herself, "So I've got to find Dlrgirl… or Jdg98…" Jdg is currently, stumbling away through a field, clutching his head and screaming in defiance. "Don't make me go back!" he begs, "Please! I don't like it in there! It's cramped and he is very boring company! I can hear him right now in the back of my head he's so annoying!" It's too late, though, the psychic block that Mary installed in his brain finally manages to reconstruct itself, and Jdg98's eyes stop being purple as he turns back into Joseph Kahn, who falls to his knees and breathes heavily. He then looks up and sees Rappy 4187 flying through the sky with Dlrgirl75's bottle in tow. "Wow…" Joe says, in awe of the fairy, before beginning to chase it on foot. Liz can see Rappy from afar in the forest she's in and she begins running too. Running and running and running, so desperate, and then… she and Joe bump into one another, each one of them falling flat on their behinds. Liz sees Joe and backs away from him, frightened, but Joe quickly tells her not to worry, assuring him that he's not Jdg98 anymore. "Oh…" she utters as they both get to their feet, and he asks, "You believe me?" "Of course I do…" she says, "I can tell it's you." He smiles, but explains to her, "The psychic wall prevailed but… it seems to be on its last legs. If he gets out just one more time, I don't think that it'll be able to—" He is cut off because Liz suddenly plants a kiss on him. It's slow, long and very passionate, and Joe begins kissing her back, enjoying the romance of the moment. When it finally ends, she remains close to him and whispers, "I was so worried about you… don't scare me like that again." "I won't," he promises, and they exchange another more brief kiss before continuing to follow Rappy, who's merely a glowing blue dot in the distance by now. They continue running together, but quickly find themselves lost and beside a cottage. MissMayfair, who's been completely confined to this cottage with no means of escape (see "Predators"), calls out to Joe and Liz from behind the window, and asks if either of them are interested in setting her free. Joe begins approaching her, but Liz quickly tells him to stop, informing him that that's Joanna's evil girlfriend who once tried to kill her in a swordfight… "Not that she's done that yet. But still. We don't wanna throw the past out of balance." Missy hisses at them, her veins going black, and then she sits down at her table, sighing and saying to herself, "I wonder what my one true love is doing right now…" James 1234 is possessed and completely trashing his home in the Wiksteria Lane Wiki, having no people around him to torment and being very upset about that. "Oh, Jack…" Silvia sighs, missing him, and, outside, Joe and Liz continue running towards Community Central in pursuit of their genie. "Come on," Liz says, "We're running out of chances to get back to the future!" They run on and, behind them, Divina Peep forms from blood. "The future?" she ponders, enticed, "I like the sound of that…" She then retakes blood form and follows the duo to their destination. DeviousPeep begins to come to within her church when DavidTennantismyAngel comes running in, possessed. Peep stands up as David runs at her, and she punches her inferior in the face. David goes down easily, her frail body hardly being the best host for a bot, but then she gets up, and so Peep kicks her in the nose to make sure she stays on the ground. Joe and Liz have made it to the Community Central palace, but there's a large shield up around it which stops them from being able to approach the entrance. "Please!" Liz screams, banging on the shield, "We're not bots, you dumb heffers!" She kicks it, hurting her own foot, and the guards near the door just shake their heads in plain refusal. "It is okay," says Rappy 4187 as he comes flying out, "I sense that they are telling the truth. If it is sanctuary you seek, come in." He waves his wand and a hole opens in the shield, closing only after Joe and Liz have both safely stepped through. Rappy asks what he can do for his unexpected visitors, and Joe explains to him that they're from the future; they were accidentally sent back in time by some wand and now they're stuck in the past and need a way back. "Worry not," Rappy says, "I can help you find a way back to the future, if that is what you seek… but first you must do something for me." "What do you need?" Joe wonders, and Rappy says that he'd like for them to eradicate this bot situation they've found themselves in. "How?" Liz wonders, and Rappy explains that there's something known as the Bot Seal in the sysop treasury of the Once Upon a Time Wiki… he wants them to collect it for him; "I would have done it myself whilst I was there, but I left in a hurry and was unaware of the destruction occurring in Wikia at the time. So… will you do this for me? You should know the Seal when you see it, it's fairly distinctive… I remember when Trellar and I first forged it the last time Bots broke out…" We are shown a brief flashback of Trellar and Rappy melding their magic and forming this seal with their wands. It takes a lot of focus, but it's complete eventually, and they proceed to activate it. "Are you kidding?" Joe asks, "We just ran all the way here, and now you want us to run all the way back?" "Who said anything about running?" Rappy wonders, waving his wand and making it so that wings appear on their backs. "Did you just… make us into fairies?" Liz wonders, checking out her wings, to which Rappy replies, "Temporarily. It shall allow you to pass through the shield and make good speed to the treasury. Now go! Time is of the essence." Joe and Liz nod and begin to hover, surprised at how easy it is for them to get the hang of flying, and then they launch themselves skyward, heading back to the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace. As they pass through the clouds, loving every moment of this, they smile at one another and join hands at certain intervals, eventually making it to where they need to be. The descend into the sysop treasury through the hole torn through it by Jdg98, completely ignoring the massive T-Rex round the back, and Joe finds the Bot Seal fast, having been the one to find it and set them free in the first place. "Got it!" he exclaims, and Liz smiles. They begin to fly back with this very important cargo in tow. We next see them when they're handing the Bot Seal to Rappy inside the Community Central palace, and he thanks them dearly, taking it and summoning all of the fairies he has to his aid. Joe and Liz watch in awe as all of the members of Staff take out their wands, which glow bright with light magic, and tap the edge of the seal, thus activating it. From all over the land, bots are hauled back inside… Reginafan2626, who's only just come to, has his bot sucked out and appears deeply confused. Lady Junky, who's just killed a deer with her father's scythe, has her bot sucked out and passes out. DisneyMeerkats, the T-Rex, has its bot sucked out and turns back into its troll form, unconscious next to Mary in the gallows, who is also free of possession. Rena and his father have gone back to fighting, until they vomit out their possessors. Villain fan is still berating his carriage driver when a bot flies into his mouth and he becomes possessed. Finally, he stops screaming… but then the bot is sucked out of him, and he screams some more before passing out. DeviousPeep watches as the small sliver of electric shadow crawls out of David's unconscious mouth, being sucked out the door like a paperclip to a power magnet. Sannse, who's using a mallet to attack some villagers, becomes fine again. James 1234 quits trashing his house. Missy quits pouting and just slides out of her chair and falls asleep on the hard floor. All around Wikia, bots fly from their hosts and are drawn to the Community Central palace. Divina Peep, however, is hiding out in the palace's safe room, filled with all their magical artefacts. She looks at things such as Dlrgirl75's bottle and the Dark Virus, ignoring them and continuing to walk around. It is magic-proofed, this room, and so her bot is perfectly safe inside her. She smiles with black veins all over her face. Joe and Liz continue to watch as each and every bot is drawn into the seal's opening. And once they're all stored inside, the fairies remove their wands and the seal closes. The bots are once again trapped, unable to wreak any havoc on Wikia from hereon out. Once it's all done, Rappy is approached by the two time travellers, who ask what will happen now. He explains that no one will remember what they did while possessed… but he will cast a spell of forgetfulness over all of Wikia nonetheless, for they could all do without remembering anything from the last day or so. Joe and Liz find this good news, nodding as Rappy explains how he will repair all the damage and dispose of all the dead bodies that he can… and then they ask when he's going to start working on sending them back to their own time. "Oh…" he utters, "Did I say that?" "Um… yes!" Joe exclaims, but Rappy tells he and Liz, "Well, the truth is… you two are very fascinating phenomena… and you should really be studied with the rest of the artefacts before we send you anywhere…" "You son of a—" Joe manages to yell before Rappy waves his wand. Joe and Liz find themselves standing in the same room Divina was hiding out in, but she is nowhere to be seen. Their wings are gone, and they catch their reflections in some shiny objects, realizing that their glamour spells have been done away with as well. "I can't believe him!" Liz rages, "I thought fairies were supposed to be good!" "He almost makes me not feel bad about killing him in the future!" Joe rages, immediately regretting what he just said and sitting down quietly, feeling guilty. Liz sits down next to him, saying that it looks like they're going to be stuck here for a long while. They sigh, sitting in silence for a while, until Liz finally says, "So… we said that after the Joanna crisis was averted… we'd discuss the proper terms of our relationship… and I don't see Joanna around here, so…" "Right," Joe nods, "I suppose we have to do this. That kiss we shared earlier…" "Was amazing," Liz comments, and Joe agrees. "I definitely have feelings for you… and this adventure, as hectic as it's been… has allowed me to process them…" "Well my feelings for you are still stellar," Liz assures him, "But that old girlfriend of yours…" "What? Emma? When we dated we were like twelve years old… you don't need to be worried about her." "Good," Liz tells him, "I mean, not good. It's nice that you two found each other and all, it's just that—" She is cut off this time, because Joe kisses her, and when it comes to an eventual stop he looks into her eyes and concludes, "I love you." She smiles, and then looks shocked. "What? What is it?" he wonders. "Rappy is an idiot!" she exclaims, getting to her feet in an excited manner. "What do you mean?" Joe continues to wonder, getting to his feet also, and Liz points out Dlrgirl75's bottle resting on a nearby shelf. Liz approaches the bottle, picks it up, rubs its edge, and Dlrgirl emerges from wisps of yellow smoke. "Mistress mine, my will is thine," she says, but Liz immediately turns around, as does Joe, for they don't want Dlrgirl to be able to recognize them from this moment in the future. "Um… what are you doing?" the genie wonders, "Are you sensitive about your looks or something?" "No, it's just, uh… a superstition. Everyone knows that genie wishes are more effective if they don't look at their masters," Liz explains, and Dlr nods, saying, "So you're just nuts then. Cool. You wouldn't be the first. So… what you wanna wish for?" "Can you send me and my friend here back to our own time period, in the future?" Liz requests. "Hmm… powerful wish… I'm not sure I'd be able to grant something like that…" "Well," Liz suggests, "What if I used up all three wishes in my first?" "What do you mean?" Dlr wonders, and Liz explains, "Well… I only really want this one thing… so what if you poured the magic that would go into the other two wishes… into this one wish?" "It's… worth a shot…" Dlr considers, "Go ahead, make your wish." Joe takes a step back and holds Liz's hand as she says, "I wish for the both of us to return to our correct place in time!" Dlrgirl struggles to focus the magic, but she soon succeeds, and light begins emanating around Joe and Liz. Divina Peep, who's been hiding behind some piles of magical objects this whole time, sees this and runs for them. She manages to grab them just before they disappear, and Dlrgirl75 smiles as she stands alone within the room. "My work here is done," she says proudly, getting back into her bottle. Joe and Liz find themselves standing in the same Storywik street where the battle with Prima took place, and Joanna, Dlrgirl, Rena, Tiago, Lady and Josh are all standing there, around Primadonna Girl's corpse. They are shocked to see Joe and Liz, who are equally shocked to see all of them. "Mom…" Joe utters, "You're alive!" He runs towards her and they exchange a hug, but Lady pushes him back a little, commenting that she feels a little sick - "I guess that's a side effect of dying and then... un''dying." Liz is getting acquainted with the others; she asks Rena what Joanna is doing there, and he shrugs, saying he doesn't really get it, but is just rolling with it anyway. Joe then looks down to Prima and asks what happened, and Justine replies that her mother saved them all… after Dlrgirl75 did. "Yeah," says Joe, "She just saved us too." "I did?" she asks confused, and Joe says that he feels there's a lot of catching up to do between all of them, but that's okay, because it seems they have plenty of time to discuss it all as well… "Everything can finally get back to normal… whatever normal is in this town." Prima is laid to rest in the field near her bakery, in the same place where Justine was almost buried as well. Justine cries, hugging her father, and he drops a single red rose onto the grave. Selena wakes up in the woods and rubs her head, deciding that, after all this commotion, it's just time to call it a day and go home. After Prima's funeral, everyone is walking away when Emma approaches, only really recognizing Joe and Liz. He is surprised to see her there after what happened, and she explains how she didn't go back to her rightful place when time reversed, and Dlrgirl explains that it's because she was in Storywik at the time, which acted like the eye of the storm and protected the people inside. Her memories are also completely in tact. Liz looks threatened to see the beautiful blonde, her hand slipping out of Joe's, and Joanna just appears awkward, trying to hide herself from sight. Brad Sonya is seen burning what remains of Sannse in a cremation ceremony, crying as he does so. "How could they not help you?" he utters to himself, "Don't worry, dear friend… your death shan't go unpunished…" Joanna is in her apartment, crying over the situation with Emma and not knowing what to do, when there is a knock on the door. It's Dlrgirl75 – the first time ever we've seen her dressed in modern day clothing –, and Peep is happy to see her. "I was just, um, wondering if, um… you maybe wanted to, er…" she is clearly nervous, but it doesn't matter, because Peep answers the question she knows the former genie is trying to ask: "I'd love to go on a date with you." She gives her a gentle kiss, and Rachel appears excited, going on to arrange times. After Emma's been settled at the B&B that no one appears to be running, Joe and Liz walk through the streets together, holding hands once more. The two of them are now an item, and they share a kiss… but Joe's happiness comes to a halt when a car pulls up in front of them. Gabrielle Kahn gets out from one side, and Mike Kahn steps out from the other. "Sonny boy!" Gabrielle exclaims, to which Mike adds, "We've been looking ''everywhere for you…" Justine is seen in the bathroom of her apartment with a pregnancy test sitting on the edge of the sink next to her. She checks her watch and then picks it up: it reads Positive. Divina Peep, having come through to Storywik along with Joe and Liz but in a different location, watches Joanna and Dlrgirl through the hole that's still in the wall of the former's apartment. She smiles evilly, but then the bot that's inside her crawls out through her mouth, and she passes out on the floor. The small wisp of shadow which also resembles an electrical surge flies away, through the town of Storywik, Maine, able to possess anyone it wants. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales